Aku Peri bukan Jin!
by Puffin17
Summary: Ini berkisah tentang peri yang di hukum untuk tinggal bersama manusia dia adalah Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon aka Sehun. Dan kisah tentang manusia yang selalu malas untuk hidup dia adalah Kim-Yoshima-Jongin. Ini Kaihun, Verkwan dan Markchan. RnR ne... :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Aku Peri bukan Jin!**

 **Main Pair** **:** **Kaihun dan Verkwan, Markchan** **.**

 **-...Dengan** **ini saya katakan, saya** **sekedar pinjam nama mereka saja, tanpa ada niatan mencari keuntungan.**

 **Genre : Cukup lengkap kecuali Sci-fi (khekhe)**

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah seorang cowok yang tak punya semangat hidup, dunia remajanya melalang buana, tak jelas tanpa tujuan.

Keluarganya tidak harmonis tapi tak jua terlalu mendrama bergenre hurt yang berlebihan.

Ayahnya adalah seorang CEO diperusahaan cabang ternama milik Kakeknya didaerah Ibukota Jepang yakni Tokyo. Pria dewasa, berpostur tegap, dan berwajah dingin itu hanya pulang ketika tanggal merah saja.

Ibunya keturunan Jepang-Korea, tiap hari berteriak sadis ketika dia belum juga beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya ketika pagi hari. Malam sering tak ada di rumah, pulang subuh, pagi rutin membangun Jongin aka Kai, siang tidur, perkerjaan Ibunya sebagai aktris papan atas serta model membuatnya menjadi kelelawar versi _Manusia._

Cowok berkulit agak gelap -tan—populer, adalah Kim-Yoshima-Jongin.

Cowok chubby berisik -adalah Kim-Yoshima-Seungkwan, anak dari Pamannya Kim-Yoshima-Jongin.

Suatu hari, dia tersasar kesebuah daerah dan tak sengaja menemukan sebuah lampu antik di dalam rumah Tua.

Jongin atau kerap kali lebih suka dipanggil -Kai, selalu berpikir hidupnya sangat luar biasa membosankan, semuanya terlalu mudah didapatkan bukan dalam hal materi karena meski -Tousannya, sering mengirim uang bulanan, Kaasannya yang super irit dan teliti dalam uang itu hanya memberinya uang tak lebih dari 1 juta won perbulannya.

Namun, Kai tau saat Ia menemukan lampu antik berukiran unik itu, hidupnya -tak akan pernah membosankan lagi.

.

.

.

"Kai, Ingin bergabung nanti malam?"Chanyeol menyapa lebih dahulu kala Kai sampai dikelas dan langsung bergabung bersama teman satu gengnya -yang cukup terkenal karena berisi cowok-cowok tampan dan juga -gila.

"Di club Eshther?"tebak Kai malas, dia memang terkenal bengal tapi bukan berarti dia suka dunia malam semisal menggunakan narkoba, meminum-minuman keras dan sebagainya.

Bukan Kai bersikap - _sok suci—_ tapi, dia tak menyukai hal tak berguna semacam itu. Chanyeol mengangguk meski tahu bahwa temannya itu jelas akan menolak.

"Nope."—See, Apa yang salah dengan pergi ke club. Menurut, Chanyeol pergi ke sana bukan berarti berpesta narkoba atau semacam hal negatif lainnya, karena disana kaupun bisa melepas penat dengan mendengarkan musik berbeat keras yang menghentak bersama para sahabatmu.

"Ayolah, datang. Ini pesta bujang dari salah satu -hyung sahabat mu."Tao, cowok china yang dikenal atlet wushu itu mendorong Kai agar mau ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Ini tidak berarti Kai harus melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan di Club malam itu, bukan?

"-hyung si Yifan, kekasih si Junmyeon itu? "tebak Kai, dia memang tampan tapi terkenal cuek dikalangan siswa, dingin dan tak pernah tertarik akan suatu hal. Dan sebagai teman yang cukup dekat, Tao juga Chanyeol memahami hal itu.

Tao mengangguk, "Thats right."jawabnya singkat.

Kai terdiam, Tao tersenyum puas saat Kai menggangguk pelan. "Ku rasa tidak buruk juga, but promise me...jangan ada alkohol didepanku, key?"

Chanyeol dan Tao serentak mengangguk. Itu kemajuan, setidaknya teman mereka yang satu ini memiliki gairah untuk hidup di masa mudanya.

.

.

.

"Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon."

"Ya, Paduka Ayahanda."

Seorang pria berwajah pucat, tampan, serta rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai indah tersematlah mahkota berhias berlingkar melingkar diantara rambutnya yang lurus menawan semakin menambah kesan tak ternilai pada pahatan sempurna wajahnya.

Sosok lainnya tak berbeda jauh hanya yang membedakan keduanya adalah garis wajah dewasa atau usia, yang duduk dengan begitu anggun diatas kursi singgasananya adalah seorang pria berstatus Raja sekaligus seorang Ayah dari sosok pemuda yang berjongkok penuh hormat pada si Raja. "Kau menentang titah Ayahandamu ini, Sehoon."

Pria yang jauh lebih muda itu menunduk takjim, "Aku bersalah, Paduka Ayahanda."

Pria itu berdiri, berjalan dengan aura wibawa menguar dari dalam dirinyanya. Sehoon makin menunduk dalam.

Dia memang bersalah dan seperti Kepribadiannya yang akan -menutup mulutnya untuk bungkam tanpa membantah apabila dia memang melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang dia lakukan pagi ini memang tergolong kesalahan fatal yang berhasil membuat sang Ayahanda murka.

"Kenapa anakku, Aku telah mendidikmu menjadi pribadi yang terhormat, rendah hati, cerdas dan berwibawa. Tapi, dari semua yang ku sebutkan tak ada satupun yang kau indahkan. Ini bukan dunia masa kanak-kanak mu lagi, usiamu akan menginjak di usia 17, usia dimana kau akan diangkat menjadi putra mahkota Kerajaan Eshther beberapa bulan lagi. Kau kandidat terbaik sebagai pengganti Kakak tertuamu -Ethloga-Oh-Kibum yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak 2 tahun berlalu"

Sehoon tak bergeming.

"Aku bersalah, Paduka Ayahanda."

Raja gagah nan tersiram aura wibawa itu terdiam tepat dihadapan anak ketiganya dengan raut kecewa dan tak rela berbaur padu. "Ini sudah keputusan yang aku ambil bersama dengan para tetua kerajaan, kau akan di turunkan dari tempatmu sekarang dan tinggal didunia manusia untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Tak ada penolakan dan sebagai pengganti sementara jabatanmu adalah -Ethlogan-Oh-Baekhyun, kakak keduamu. Ayahanda memberi keringanan padamu, kau akan bisa kembali ke sini jika telah menemukan ' _orang yang berhasil membuatmu menangis ketakutan',_ itu cukup mudah bukan?"

Sehoon merasa dunianya telah hancur saat itu, ini memang apa yang dia inginkan olehnya -kesalahan fatal yang Ia lakukan menjelang tengah hari tadi adalah untuk mendapatkan kebebasan ini tapi sampai di turunkan ke dunia manusia, tempat yang bukan 'rumah' seharusnya bagi para peri sepertinya, adalah sekian hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon.

Sehoon tahu, semuanya terlalu terlambat untuk disesali, apalagi begitu mendapati salah satu kendaraannya -Unicorn atau yang Ia namai -Chocoves di tranformasi oleh sang Ayah menjadi lampu antik,... Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih panjang, semua yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ayah adalah mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu-gugat oleh dirinya meskipun Ia darah dagingnya sendiri.

Masalah persyaratan yang Ayahnya ajukan terdengar mustahil dan aneh karena dalam seumur hidup Sehoon tak ada yang membuatnya ketakutan terkecuali saat berhadapan oleh sang Ayah, ini bukan berarti Sehoon mencintai Ayahnya tapi lebih dari itu, dia menghormati beliau dari segala sisi.

"Apa aku bisa pergi beberapa hari lagi, Paduka Ayahanda?"tanya Sehoon, dia menerima hukuman ini, setidaknya sebelum pergi cukup lama, dia ingin berpamitan dengan adik bungsunya Ethlogan-Oh-Mark, juga keponakan manisnya serta mendiang Ibunya, di pemakaman istana kerajaan.

"Kau harus pergi esok pagi."Final Sang Raja, tegas.

Sehoon terlalu sungkan untuk menawar, maka yang dia lakukan hanyalah melangkah mundur dan menghilang dari ruang altar singgasana sang Ayah dengan air muka, sangat tertekan.

Sehoon tak mengetahui kalau hidupnya akan menjadi penuh konflik tak jelas –sampai Kakak sulungnya yang ia temui malam itu, berkata. "Kau akan kembali tanpa air mata dan menjadi lebih aneh karena ada si manusia aneh bersamamu"

.

.

.

 _ **Huahaha, ini Cuma Iseng aja, eh malah keterusan. Dapat ide mengalir deras, ditengah malam begini.**_

 _ **Ini agak fantasi gitu sih, penjelasan dikit disini Sehoon aka Sehun bukan Jin, iya kan aku bilang peri. Kekhekhe.**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang baca... Please, reviewnya ya, harus iklas loh.**_ __

 _ **Ini prolog mong-ngomong.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Aku Peri bukan Jin!**

 **Author : sebongpuffin17**

 **Genre : romance, fantasy and little humor.**

 **Main cast : Kaihun, Markchan and Verkwan**

.

"aku sudah bilang tidak ada alkohol dihadapanku, kalian lupa?"

Chanyeol dan Tao mengerling mata terheran-heran. "Aku tidak menawarkan ini padamu, sobat."Chanyeol menjawab santai sembari menegak cocktail digelas cantik yang tersemat diantara jemarinya.

"Dan kenapa ada para wanita diantara kita?"Jongin memekik risih sekarang, dia merasa terganggu akan kedatangan para wanita yang entah siapa yang mengundang dan bahkan sudah mulai memegang-megang kurang ajar setiap inchi tubuhnya. "Dont touch me, Lady. Bersikaplah sopan meskipun tugasmu untuk memuaskan nafsu orang."kalimat sarkas itu dihadiahi tawa ringan dari wanita seksi yang berhenti dari acara 'mari menjamah tubuh seksi, Jongin'.

"Baiklah, nak."Paparnya geli.

2 remaja lainnyapun tak suka akan kedatangan wanita itu. "sorry, ladies. Kami sudah membawa kencan kami sendiri."Chanyeol mengusir dengan lebih halus, para wanita itu mengangguk, mereka tak perlu sakit hati karena Jongin mengatakan sebenarnya dengan mata yang tulus.

Saat para wanita itu pergi tak lama datang dua orang lainnya. Satu pemuda berwajah chinese dan satu pemuda bermata bulat menggemaskan. "Hai, Chanyeol."sapa si pemuda Chinese mendekati Chanyeol memberi pelukan singkat pada Pemuda tampan berdimple menawan dipipi kirinya yang tirus.

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya, enggan menerima pelukan dari temannya yang memiliki senyum paling manis dan tampan yang pernah Ia lihat, "Go away, gege."tolakan itu mendapat cibiran dari pemuda chinese. "bilang saja kau gugup menerima pelukanku, Tao."

"hm."tanggap Tao tenang, saat si pemuda chinese duduk disampingnya dengan segera dipeluk erat pinggang itu dengan posesif. "I miss you, Ge."bisik Tao.

"stop it, Tao."sergah Lay a.k.a Zhang Yixing.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara bassnya, matanya melirik kepada pemuda bermata bulat yang masih berdiri dengan wajah _Flatnya_ yang cute. "Duduklah, kau betah sekali berdiri disana. Tuan Do."

Kyungsoo berjengit, dia duduk dengan canggung disamping Chanyeol, menundukan wajahnya yang menawan. "Kau baru pertama kali, kesini?"tanya Chanyeol pada pemuda paling pendiam dikelasnya ini.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "kau benar Lay-hyung, Kyungsoo benar-benar irit bicara padahal suaranya merdu sekali."

"Aniki!"

Kai tak pernah sesebal ini, apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan disini, pemuda itu masih terlalu belia untuk masuk ke club dewasa seperti ini, well kalau ada Vernon dengan wajah _Flatnya_ itu akan menjadi berbeda.

Walau sejak awal tidak pernah setuju akan hubungan keduanya toh Kai bisa apa saat Seungkwan telah berkaya 'ya', dia tak bisa berkata'jangan' apalagi pemuda bermarga Choi itu yang mendatangi dirinya dan tanpa basa-basi berkata akan menjaga Seungkwan selama Ia hidup, itu sudah cukup bagi Kai untuk tak bisa menolak, lagipula semenjak paman brengseknya menghilang entah kemana setelah menjual keponakannya dipasar gelap sebuah tempat pelelangan paling gelap yang pernah Kai tahu, sudah cukup bagi Kai untuk menjaga Seungkwan dari pria ataupun gadis mana saja. Bisa dibilang Seungkwan menjadi tanggung jawabnya semenjak Pemuda berwajah chubby tersebut mengalami hal kelam yang menyisakan trauma meski sekarang tak begitu parah.

"Kau mempengaruhi Seungkwan lagi."tuduh Kai jengah. Meskipun Dia sudah mempercayakan keselamatan Seungkwan pada Vernon tetap saja dia tidak akan pernah rela. Seungkwan menepuk pelan bahu Kai lalu tersenyum lebar, "Aku yang mengajaknya kesini, bukan dia yang mempengaruhi ku. Lagipula Vernonkan seumuran kalian, apa salahnya coba?"

"tidak ada salahnya, tapi kau yang menjadi masalah. Usiamu belum genap 16 tahun, bocah."

Vernon berdiri di depan Seungkwan ketika Kai berniat menjitak sadis pada kening Seungkwan seperti yang sering Vernon lihat dihari-hari sebelumnya, selama 2 bulan dia telah sah menjalin hubungan bersama pemuda berwajah chubby dengan suara merdunya yang membuat hati dingin Vernon jatuh hati.

"wuoh, kau gentle sekali sobat."puji Chanyeol tulus yang hanya diangguki Vernon, dia memeluk pinggang Seungkwan membawa pemuda itu untuk duduk dibagian sofa yang sedikit jauh dari Kai.

"Jangan ada alkohol, okay babe?"

Seungkwan mendengus, "Kau dengar itu aniki, di lihat dari sisi manapun. Kekasih ku ini lebih menyebalkan darimu."keluh Seungkwan.

Kai tersenyum menang sekarang, "putuskan saja dia, otouto."

"aku tidak mau, meskipun Seungkwan menginginkan hal tersebut -niisan."Vernon menjawab santai, matanya menyorot berani pada Kai, lalu beralih memandang Seungkwan yang termangu akan perkataanya barusan.

Kai menggerut, "Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu, _flat boy._ "

"Hey, guys!"seruan itu menghentikan perseteruan dingin diantara Kai dan Vernon, dia adalah Junmyeon atau Suho, Dibelakangnya berdirilah Wu Yifan, pangeran paling didambakan setiap wanita yang mengidolakannya.

"Hei, dude. Dimana -hyungmu?"Kai bertanya tak sabaran. Dia memang ingin pergi sejak tadi.

"sebentar lagi, dude. Calon isterinya agak displin jadi aku yakin dia sedang merayu kekasih imutnya yang galak itu agar di izinkan ke sini."jawab Suho kalem, sebagai adik sah dari Kyuhyun , Yifan hanya mengangguk setuju akan penjelasan kekasih yang dikenal berhati malaikat itu.

"ini sudah jam 10, kalau kau tidak tahu."Tao memperingati dengan wajah kesal.

"Sabar 'kay. Hei, Yixing buat kekasihmu itu tak mengomel seperti mesin cerewet."kata Suho, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo yang masih saja menunduk, Suho mengerjap. "Aku tahu kau, si silent boy itukan?"

"emm, ya."

"wuuu, aku tidak tahu kau mau datang dan bergabung bersama kami."

Lay mengangkat tangannya, "aku yang memaksanya datang -hyung. Kami tetanggaan."

Suho mengangguk paham, "nikmati suasana ini dengan caramu sendiri, buddy. Kau juga bagian dari kami karena kau satu kelas dengan kami."Suho memang seorang leader alias ketua kelas di kelasnya. Pembawaanya yang hangat dan pandai mempengaruhi orang untuk menjadi lebih baik menyebabkan pemuda bergaris wajah tampan itu menjadi ketua kelas, dimana isinya adalah murid-murid yang dianggap aneh di sekolahan bertaraf internasional yang dijadikan tempat belajar oleh mereka.

"Apa kau menyewa para ladies, huh?"tanya Tao.

Suho menukikan alis, "Nope. Ku rasa mereka tertarik dengan kalian saja."jawab pemuda berwajah charming itu malas.

"And Kris, Aku tau kau yang melakukan itu."

Kris yang asyik dengan mengecup kening Suho sejak tadi segera menghentikan tindakan mesumnya itu dan memandang Tao, "Memang aku."jawabnya datar.

"Kau menyebalkan Kris."umpat Kai sarat akan kekesalan.

"Santai saja, kalau tidak diminta oleh Gegeku, akupun tak mau menyewa mereka."jelas Kris lagi, kembali sibuk menjamah kening Suho tanpa lihat situasi.

"Oh, dammit Kris. Stop act like bastard!"risih Suho, tidak suka akan perlakuan Kris. "Ini didepan umum tau!"omelnya kemudian.

"pesan tempat lebih privasi saja kalau begitu -hyung?"saran Chanyeol disertai kerlingan genit.

"yeah, aku setuju denganmu. Sobat!"kemudian dua orang dengan tinggi tak berbeda jauh itu saling berhigh five mengabaikan Suho yang hanya mampu menggerutu.

.

 _ **Di waktu yang sama**_

 _ **Kerajaan Eshther**_

.

"Kakak ketiga akan pergi, aku ikut!"si bungsu bernama Mark tersebut mengeluh sebal saat kakak paling disayangnya itu akan pergi jauh darinya, meski tidak lama tetap saja dia tidak rela.

"Tidak bisa, ini bukan seperti kita berburu dihutan Evos, Adik bungsu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ethlogan-Oh-Mark, dengarkan aku sebagai kakak ketigamu atau sebagai calon pangeran mahkota Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon yang bila berhasil melakukan hukuman ini akan beralih menjadi Eshargon-Oh-Sehun menggantikan Paduka Ayahanda di singgasana."

(Ethlogan : gelar yang didapatkan sebagai Pangeran dari Kerajaan Eshther.)

(Eshargon : gelar bagi para Raja di Kerajaan Eshther).

Wajah Mark malah semakin tak suka, "Aku tidak mau dengar."

"Aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia."tegas Sehoon langsung pada inti permasalahannya.

Mark ternganga, Sehoon pikir pemuda belia ini akan mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar hal tersebut namun yang terjadi adalah hal sebaliknya. "ajak aku atau ku hancurkan hutan Evos hingga tak bersisa."

Sehoon menghela nafas, "kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, muncil."

(Muncil : peri muda, kisaran usia 1-16 tahun. Disini usia Mark masih 15 tahun)

Mark melipat tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum sinis."karena aku adikmu, munsor."

(Munsor : peri dewasa akhir, dari usia 30-100, umumnya sebutan bagi tetua desa)

Sehun membuka mulutnya lalu marah-marah"aku tidak setua itu, Muncil. Aku ini masih Munbar, sopanlah dengan orang yang lebih tua."nasehat Sehoon.

(Munbar : peri dewasa, dari usia 17 tahun hingga 25 tahun)

"kau mengatakan dirimu tua, Kak."Mark mengingatkan, "aku akan menghadap langsung pada paduka Ayahanda."sebelum Mark melangkah, jemari hangat milik Sehoon menghentikan langkah tegapnya yang selalu memancarkan aura berani dan berapi-api, sesuai kemampuan perinya.

"Aquos dan Aqiam, tidak akan pernah bersatu, mereka akan saling melukai. Biarkan aku yang menyampaikan niat terlarangmu ini, Muncil."

(Aquos : Air)

(Aqiam : Api)

(Aqion : Cahaya)

(Aquaroh : Angin/udara)

(Aqione : netral, biasanya dimiliki peri penyembuh, contoh sekarang adalah Sehoon sendiri)

Mark tersenyum sangat cerah dan senang, "Benarkah, Quiqui tidak berbohongkan?"

(Quiqui : kakak ketiga)

(Deidei : kakak kedua)

(Poiboi : adik bungsu)

(Giorion : Kakak pertama)

"iya, tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap mengunci mulut dan berdiri dengan tenang, jangan lakukan apapun walau Paduka Ayahanda berbicara kasar. Kau mengerti?"

"Baik, Quiqui."

.

 **Author note : Pendek y, hmm... Aku nggak mau panjang-panjang ahh.. Prcuma panjang kalo Gak ada yg review..**

 **Thanks banget btw, udah ngasih review di Prolog...sbnernya chap. 1 prnah aku upload tpi acak adul jdinya aku ganti deh... Mksih banget buat salah satu "Review" udh ngsih tau kalo chapt itu kacau.**

 **Dan terra janaa~...aku buat lagi dan jadilah chapter 1 yg sbnernya..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Aku Peri bukan Jin!**

 **Part : Dei (Ke-2)**

 **Author : sebongpuffin17**

 **Genre : romance, fantasy and little humor.**

 **Summary :** Ini adalah kisah seorang cowok yang tak punya semangat hidup, dunia remajanya melalang buana, tak jelas tanpa tujuan. Niatnya hanya ingin pulang kerumah lebih dahulu namun Ia malah tersesat karena banyaknya jalan tikus diwilayah itu menyebabkan dirinya menemukan lampu antik di rumah Tua, Dia -Kim Jongin aka Kai.

Ini kisah cinta dibumbui fantasi ambigu agak menjurus nggak masuk akal -kisah si peri yang diliburkan aka dihukum tinggal didunia manusia dan jauh dari kampung halamannya bernama Kerajaan Eshther -Pangeran itu bernama...-Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon.

Dan manusia cuek, agak dingin, agak usil, nyebelin dan sedikit galak yang nggak punya tertarikan dalam hidup -dikenal dengan nama Kai aka Kim-Yoshima-Jongin.

Sehoon tak mengetahui kalau hidupnya akan menjadi penuh konflik tak jelas –sampai Kakak sulungnya yang ia temui malam itu, berkata. "Kau akan kembali tanpa air mata dan menjadi lebih aneh karena ada si manusia aneh bersamamu"Sehoon tau kakaknya memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan, dan meski enggan dia mempercayai hal tersebut.

 **Main cast : Kaihun, Markchan and Verkwan**

 **Warn : Membaca cerita nyeleneh ini perlu...akh sudahlah silahkan baca saja!**

 **.**

Legenda Jin itu mendarah daging di perfilman Indonesia dan unik untuk diulik, Legenda yang berasal dari Negara tetangga dan itu adalah India.

Ini ada hubungannya seperti layaknya legenda Jin tapi ini dari jenis makhluk berbeda lebih aneh dan berkekuatan superanatural tak jauh-jauh dengan selayaknya Vampire.

Mereka tidak meminum darah tapi makan dengan selayaknya manusia.

Telinga mereka runcing, kulit putih bersih, mata mereka secoklat tanah membaur terang ketika diterpa sinar mentari, bibir mereka semerah telaga darah, untaian rambut mereka terbagi berbagai warna layaknya pelangi.

Sayap dihiasi bulu kokoh berwarna putih bersih, dibawa terbang ke puncak langit tertinggi.

Mereka perlu Mate, mereka perlu pendamping dan Sehoon, pangeran ketiga calon pewaris Raja yang terpilih telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Pemikirannya berpetualang, disaat raganya terkunci didalam sangkar istana Barat. Dihari dimana matahari berada dititik tengah, dia memberontak dan ultimatum hukuman dijatuhkan, hingga membuatnya harus menerima hukuman terdampar di dunia manusia.

.

 **Korea Selatan, Seoul.**

 **Club Kawasan Elit 'Eshther'**

 **11 Malam waktu Kst.**

.

Adakalanya Jongin ingin mengubur diri dalam gelapnya dunia, didalam tanah. Dia lelah setengah mati, kebosanan dalam hatinya, kehampaan dibalik isi otaknya, tak ada yang menarik. Wanita, harta dan keluarga, dia merasa ada yang kurang...dia menyadari itu, adalah hatinya.

"Aniki -kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda tampan beriris hitam itu balik memandang adiknya dalam diam, hanya gelengan malas yang Ia berikan. Malam ini ada yang aneh, Ia seolah merasakan akan ada hal menarik yang tak pernah Ia dapatkan.

Zapp!

Mata Jongin mengerjap samar, apa dia tak salah lihat. Baru saja Ia melihat sesosok siluet berjubah merah dan beriris hijau seperti siluman ular...uukh, ku rasa aroma alkohol membuat pikiranku menjadi tak waras'pikir Kai tak menghiraukan apa yang dilihatnya baru saja.

Zapp!

Ada lagi, jadi aku tidak salah lihat'seru Kai kebingungan didalam pemikirannya.

"Hey, guys. Apa kalian percaya pada keberadaan shinigami?"

Tao memandangnya geli, teman-temannya tak jauh beda. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, aniki."

"diamlah, otouto. Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja, karena alkohol sialan ini!"tolak Kai tak terima atas tuduhan adiknya itu. "dan jangan menciumnya TERUS MENERUS! MR. CHOI!"

Vernon terkekeh, dia menghentikan aksinya yang sejak tadi menjamah ababil pipi gembil kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. "Dia terlalu cute untuk ku abaikan. Nii-san!"

"DONT CALL ME, NII-SAN! BAKAYARO!"

"I am not stupid, nii-san."

"Of course not, 'karena kau itu mesum kuadrat dan idiot berkubik-kubik!"hina Jongin emosi, dan keduanya kembali perang dingin.

"Meskipun aku idiot, adikmu yang menggemaskan ini akan tetap mencintaiku. Ya kan babe?"

Seungkwan mengerjap dengan wajah merah, malu-malu Ia mengangguk setuju dan lihatlah Kai yang sudah menjambak rambut dengan begitu frustasi. Hei –ternyata Kai akan menjadi sosok berisik jika dihadapan para sahabatnya.

"Kenapa sih, kau harus jatuh cinta dengan cowok mesum sepertinya otouto?"

"Karena, dia mencintaku. Itu sudah jelas."

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!"

"Aniki!"Seungkwan menegur agak keras, tidak dia tidak peduli kalau Anikinya itu menghajar wajah tampan Vernon tapi dia lebih peduli pada kakaknya yang bisa terlalu emosi akan membahayakan kesehatannya itu.

Kai mendesah,"Oke, otouto. Aku diam."

Tak sengaja mata Kai menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati si tuan rumah alias orang yang mengundang mereka datang juga, dengan wajah lesunya yang sungguh memperihatinkan, bekas cakaran dimana-mana dan yang paling parah adalah bekas telapak tangan yang masih membekas merah.

"Kenapa denganmu, wajahmu seperti tidak pernah dicuci –Ge!"Suho bertanya dengan suara cemasnya. Meski ada nada sindiran yang bisa jadi tak sadar di lontarkan oleh Suho membuat pria berstatus Mahasiswa diantara mereka semua memberengutkan wajah, sebal.

Sementara Kris, sejak wajah gegenya terlihat didepan mata, Ia sudah berusaha keras menahan tawa"—pffft!"

Dan lemparan bantal sofa menampar Kris dengan telak, pemuda kelebihan tinggi itu segera berdiri dan menunjuk Gegenya dengan wajah tak kalah kesal. "MAKAN TUH KEMARAHAN KUCING BETINA!"Serunya.

.

 **Di Waktu yang sama.**

 **Kerajaan Peri 'Eshther'**

 **Kamar San Raja.**

 _Sarat akan rasa kehancuran sang waktu_

 _Emas dan perak yang tak seimbang_

 _Mewarnai kekelaman_

 _Kasat mata dan tak terj—..._

 _._

"Paduka Ayahanda."Sehoon menunduk penuh.

Raja dari Kerajaan Eshther tersebut menghentikan lantunan suaranya dan mengabaikan harpa keemasannya guna memandang 2 anak paling dikasihinya itu."Ada apa, anakku."tanyanya."kenapa si bungsu ada bersamamu, apa dia menyebabkan kekacauan lagi?"suara hangat itu beralih dingin dan siap menumpahkan kemurkaannya.

Sehoon segera berdiri menamengi sang adik. "Poiboi datang dalam damai, Paduka Ayahanda"

Sang Raja tersenyum sinis, "Damai dalam kamusku untuknya sama saja malapetaka untukku."

Mark memalingkan wajah dengan tangan terlipat jengah, "Walau aku menyelamatkan 100 soul peri, pandanganmu akan aku akan tetap sama Raja ke sepuluh."kondisi dalam Kamar megah beraura dingin itu tak jua membaik malah memanas ketika untaian kata yang dilontarkan oleh si bungsu.

( Soul : Nyawa peri)

Raja itu berdiri tegak, "Mari kita bernostalgia tentang apa yang kau lakukan, Munbush"

Munbush : (Peri kegelapan)

Mark terlalu lambat untuk menghindari tekanan air dari Ayahandanya.

.

 _ **Flashback dimulai...**_

 **.**

Semua orang ingin kebebasan disaat mereka merasa jengah dengan kehidupan yang ada dan itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria muda berstatus Pangeran seperti seorang Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon, seorang Pria muda yang terlahir sebagai kakak ketiga diantara keempat saudaranya yang lain.

Mata kecoklatannya menotis pintu besar setinggi 4 meter tepat dihadapannya, gerbang yang terletak dipuncak tertinggi perbukitan hutan Evos ini, sebuah tujuan yang akan Ia jadikan sebagai media kebebasannya yang tak pernah Ia dapat selama 5 tahun setelah Kakak tertuanya Ethlogan-Oh-Kibum mengalami ketidaksadaran atau mati suri karena peperangan yang pecah antara pihak Kerajaan peri dan Kerajaan para monster.

Tangannya terkepal, matanya terpejam erat, rambutnya yang menjuntai sepinggang bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin yang menghembus cukup kencang karena posisinya memang berada dipuncak bukit dan dikelilingi air laut juga pepohonan besar.

"Quiqui?"panggilan pelan itu terdengar dari arah samping kirinya, mata Sehoon terbuka dan selugas mungkin Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku yakin kau memahami maksud kedatangan ku kemari, poiboi?"

Mark selaku adik termuda diantara 3 saudaranya hanya mampu mengangguk dengan wajah cemas. "Kau bermaksud menghancurkan pintu ini dan mendapatkan kebebasanmu, turun tahta dan –"

Sehoon menyela"tidak untuk turun tahta tapi untuk mendapatkan libur sejenak, poiboi. "

"yah libur dalam pemikiran ku sama saja turun tahta, quiqui!"

Sehoon menghela nafas berat, memang benar apa yang dikatakan adik bungsunya ini, sebagai putera mahkota paten hukumnya untuk terus mengikuti pelatihan dari segi fisik maupun mental, dan karena itu pula tak ada waktu untuknya beristirahat kecuali tidur atau mengisi perut.

Peraturan ini baru dijadikan paten ketika kejadian mengerikan menimpa kakak tertuanya, luka dalam yang menyebabkan sang kakak mati suri adalah kurangnya pelatihan secara fisik dan itu menjadikan kejadian naas itu terjadi.

"Aku menghormatimu selalu, quiqui. Dan meskipun apa yang kau lakukan ini termasuk tindakan bodoh, aku akan tetap mendukungmu. Menghancurkan pintu penghubung dimensi lain ini sama saja bunuh diri dan lebih mengerikan dari itu adalah dibuang dari rumahmu sendiri, kau tau kan? "

Sehoon mengangguk tegas, "Aku tau konsekuensinya, poiboi."

"Baiklah, jika ini sudah jadi keputusan akhirmu. Aku akan membantumu semampu ku, quiqui!"

Mark berdiri lebih dekat, tangannya terkepal erat, ada jeda waktu lama, Mark terdiam dalam posisinya guna memusatkan 'Gifter'nya pada kesepuluh jarinya.

( Gifter = kelebihan/kekuatan )

"Quiqui -"

"Tidak apa-apa lakukan saja, poiboi."

Mark melangkah ragu namun Ia merasa yakin sekarang. Kesepuluh jemarinya terkepal dan ketika terbuka tersulut kobaran api biru lebih terang muncul dari ketiadaan. Sekali lagi Ia melirik Quiquinya untuk meminta persetujuan juga dukungan untuk melakukan hal terlarang ini.

"Sekarang, poiboi atau tidak sama sekali."Sergah Sehoon tak sabaran.

Mereka harus melakukan ini dengan cepat karena Sehoon meyakini entah kapanpun itu pasukan Abiroruth pasti akan di utus oleh Ayahnya dan jika ada Baekhyun tanpa perlu waktu berhari-hari, pasukan mengerikan itu pasti menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka kehadapan para Munsor juga sang Raja untuk di adili, hukuman akan semakin berat karena mereka berdua adalah anak dari Raja, Kerajaan Eshther ini.

(Abiroruth : sebutan untuk para tentara, berisi hewan dengan jenis serigala berkepala 3, berwarna hitam, bersayap serupa kelelawar, dengan level tingkat 3 : mampu membunuh 50 peri berlevel 'Medium'atau Setara Level 6 hingga 10)

"Sabarlah -quiqui, aku sedang mengumpulkan api terbaikku."

"Kau kurang berlatih, Mark."ejek Sehoon sempat-sempatnya mengejek sang adik ditengah ketegangan yang tengah dirasakan oleh Mark.

Mark mendesah sebal, "aku mampu menghanguskan istana timur jika ingin."

(Istana timur : luasnya berkisar 25 hektar, tidak lain adalah tempat tinggal Mark sendiri)

"Jangan menyombongkan diri sebelum membuktikannya secara langsung, Muncil."

"Berhenti memanggilku, Muncil. Itu menyebalkan kau tau."

"Memangnya aku peduli, ah atau kau lebih suka ku panggil –Unircorn baby?"

Mark terlalu sibuk untuk menekan 'Gifter'nya pada dinding tebal berlapis, baja, besi dan emas itu.

Brak! DUAR!

.

 _Di dalam Ruang Musyawarah Kerajaan_

 _Istana Utama._

"APA ITU!"Seorang Munsor berdiri dengan wajah ngeri, "Apakah itu pasukan Monster. Mereka benar-benar mencari perkara."sentaknya penuh kebencian.

Sang Raja menghela nafas pelan, dia melirik kearah tangan kanan paling dipercayanya"Apa yang kau lihat, Deidei?"

Pangeran kedua yang tidak lain adalah Ethlogan-Oh-Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan kerutan alis dalam, ketika matanya terbuka terlihat iris kirinya yang awalnya berwarna kecoklaan beralih menjadi hitam pekat, dalam penglihatannya jauh didepan sana –tepatnya berada di puncak tertinggi perbukitan Evos, dimana asal suara berasal terdapat 2 adiknya, -ah, apa yang kalian lakukan, dasar 2 peri pengantar nyawa'rutuk Baekhyun, dia menonaktifkan mata kirinya untuk kemudian mendekati Ayahandanya guna membisikan apa yang baru saja di lihat oleh dirinya.

Ada keraguan pada hatinya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut tapi toh Ia harus mengatakan hal ini daripada para Munsor yang bertindak.

"Ini bukan ancaman kecil tapi sangat merepotkan, Paduka. Poiboi dan Quiqui berulah"usai berbisik, Baekhyun segera berdiri tegap dalam posisinya tepat disamping sang Ayah.

BRAK! Paduka Raja menghancurkan meja menjadi 2 hingga membuat keributan yang dibuat oleh para Munsor terhenti begitu saja.

Baekhyun meringis ngeri saat melihat sorot mata Ayahnya sarat akan kekesalan. "kirim 2 Abiroruth kesana, SEKARANG!"

Dan Baekhyun terbang melesat dengan dua sayap serupa helaian halus milik sayap elang, menuju istana pelatihan di bagian barat kerajaan yang dipagari tinggi tembok berlapis baja dan juga jeruji yang di aliri 'Gifter'listrik tak terlihat, jeruji itupun dikamuflase sedemikian rupa oleh para pengendali besi.

"apa, kenapa sampai 2 Abiroruth dikerahkan?"seorang Munsor paling cerewet menurut Sang Raja bertanya ketakutan.

"ini ulah dua orang keturunanku. Pangeran ketiga dan Pangeran ke-empat."jawab Sang Raja dingin, ada kekecawaan disana tapi juga rasa bangga karena kedua anaknya mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu diusianya yang masih terbilang belia.

Padahal pengendalian para peri umumnya akan ada di titik pertengahan ketika di usia yang ke-20 namun –Kau membuatku bangga dibalik kenakalan mu, Sehoon –Mark'Sang Raja membatin penuh rasa syukur, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat kedua anaknya tak di ragukan sebagai keturunannya.

Untuk 2 anak tertuanya Baekhyun dan Kibum tak perlu diragukan lagi, keduanya memiliki aura seorang pemimpin. Jika Kibum pantas sebagai raja bijaksana dan tegas dengan jiwa leadershipnya maka Baekhyun memiliki kasih sayang, kepedulian pada rakyat juga keceriaan yang memancarkan ketulusan. Tetapi meski keduanya memiliki ciri seorang raja yang akan cintai, dikenang, dihormati para rakyat tetap saja anaknya yang ketiga memiliki itu semua.

Inipun karena ramalan dari cenayang paling dipercayanya –dan cenayang itu adalah isterinya yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang dipemakaman istana.

.

Mark dan Sehun menyelusuri jalan setapak yang di keliling pilar putih berukir dikanan kiri, dengan bunga krisan yang mendominan, mereka mengambil beberapa langkah dan terhenti pada sebuah makam yang terlapis batu indah dari pegunungan Gavaros.

Terukir nama Ibu Ratu, Evisagron-Oh-Shinyoung.

Evisargon : (Ratu dari Kerajaan Eshther)

"Ibunda kami datang berkunjung."Sehun memulai, Ia menaruh bunga krisan yang Ia petik didekat makam.

"Mungkin ini menjadi terakhir kali kami bertandang, karena aku tak yakin kapan akan pulang."bibir itu menggetar samar dengan kerlingan air bening mulai mengumpul dilensa coklat itu.

"Ibu, julukan Quiqui tidak hanya pangeran tercantik tapi juga pangeran terbodoh sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan kita."Mark menyeringai menang saat kakak ketiganya tak berkutik. "Parahnya lagi aku malah menganggapnya semakin keren. Aku sayang dia Bu, sama besarnya seperti aku menyayangi Ibu."

Sehun menangis entah kapan. Hanya ada airmata disana dan Mark paling tahu Kakak terfavoritnya itu sangat cengeng.

"Kita harus pergi, tidurlah dalam damai. Aku berjanji tidak akan mati sampai Kerajaan Peri dan Kerajaan Monster belum berdamai."Sehun tak pernah setegas ini. "Jangan menangisi kebodohanku."

Mark menghela nafas, jemarinya dengan lembut meletakan 2 batang ranting tanpa bunga yang Ia ambil dari Telaga Istana Timur, Istana miliknya.

"Ranting ini menjadi lebih indah karena Ibu adalah sosok bunga yang melengkapi ranting ini. Ibu menjadi sekuat ranting dan sehalus bunga Mawar. Aku merindukanmu, selalu."

Keduanya beranjak, saling berpandangan lalu berbalik bersamaan dengan air mata yang masih membanjir.

"Kau cengeng sekali."Mark tak rela diejek, dia balas menghina, "ada ya usia 18 tahun masih secengeng tadi."

Mark tidak bodoh, Ia tahu tubuhnya bisa berada diatas pohon karena seseorang dan itu adalah Quiquinya sendiri.

"Kau curang!"Seru Mark diatas pohon, dia berdiri tanpa rasa takut diatas sana. Berdiri kaku dalam posisinya yang berdiri disalah satu cabang yang cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah."Sehun memang menyebalkan dan akan lebih menyebalkan karena Mark tak bisa balik melawan.

"Seandainya aku Gaim, ku ubah kau menjadi kodok!"Mark tidak takut tapi Ia kesal karena jika Ia bergerak sedikit saja di atas pohon Jiv maka Ia akan berakhir terbang dan mendarat dengan tubuh nyeri-nyeri yang efek sakitnya bisa berminggu-minggu.

Vekro (teleknesis) : Mampu mengendalikan segala hal sesuai level dari si pemilik.

Gaim (pengendali tubuh) : memanipulasi peri (Vekro) menjadi apapun kecuali jenis pengendali lainnya.

Jiv : pohon hidup yang akan aktif jika merasakan pergerakan.

"Minta maaf."Tuntut Sehun, Ia menggerakan jemari kirinya kepada tubuh Mark, menggerakan tubuh adiknya cukup cepat, Memberi efek sakit kepala pada diri Mark.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Mark itu keras kepala dan Sehun sangat hapal akan hal itu makanya dia sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan lainnya. Bibirnya tersenyum arogan dan untung saja Mark terlalu sibuk memegangi mulutnya untuk tak mengeluarkan makan malam yang disajikan oleh kakak keduanya aka Deideinya si Ethlogan-Oh-Baekhyun.

"Aku memberimu pilihan."

Mark mengernyit, apapun pilihan yang diajukan Quiquinya selalu menguntungkan kakaknya sendiri dan Ia hanya bisa menikmati 2 persen dari nilai yang ada. Ia menolak dengan gelengan cepat, detik berikutnya Ia menyesal melakukan itu karena putaran pada tubuhnya semakin cepat seiring Quiquinya memutar kelima jari kanannya berputar dengan tempo 60 putaran/detik. "Alordo Vikrum!"

Sehun dan Mark sama-sama membulatkan mata begitu mendengar seruan itu.

Blash!

Buak!

"AAARGH!"

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Ia cukup sadar bahwa seluruh tubuhnya diterpa sinar kemerahan lalu membentur 3 pohon Jiv tanpa jeda kemudian berujung dengan teriakan kesakitan dirinya juga Mark.

"Quiqui -kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun terlalu pusing untuk sekedar berbicara, bibirnya terlalu kelu, ada bau amis menyusul, bagian dalam tubuhnya terluka.

Dikedipan kelima Mark terhempas jauh oleh sinar kemerahan itu lagi, di susul dengan aroma semerbak bau air yang dilumuri pasir pantai. Aroma dari pemilik 'Gifter' Aquos Alordo, apa ini...bukankah ini sihir dari salah satu sihir terlangka yang di miliki oleh Kerajaan Eshther dan Ia masih mengingat pemilik terakhir dari 'Gifter' ini telah diasingkan di Bavakhus (pulau keburukan).

Aquos Alordo : (Sihir air paling murni yang dimiliki oleh Raja pertama Kerajaan Eshther dan satu dari sihir yang mampu menghabisi Monster terkuat dalam sejarahnya).

"Akh!"Sehun merasakan jambakan pada rambut pirangnya memaksa kepalanya mendongak hanya untuk menemukan siluet bertudung dengan bibir yang tersenyum datar. Ini bukan aroma yang ditangkap oleh indera penciumannya beberapa detik lalu namun lebih mendominan bau anyir darah dan air tawar yang dicemari bau asam.

"Kau mengingatku Calon Eshargon-palsu."Suaranya begitu dingin, nafasnya terhembus bau anyir darah.

Nafas ini serupa dengan para Monster dan Sehun yakin bahwa sosok bertudung ini adalah salah satu diantara makhluk dari Kerajaan musuh kerajaannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"Dalam sakitnya Sehun tak menunjukan ketakutan walau darah tak jua berhenti mengucur pelan dari sudut bibirnya.

'Gifter' penyembuhannya tak berguna jika memang seorang Monster yang membuatnya terluka, peri akan sangat fatal jika harus berhadapan secara langsung oleh seorang Monster berlevel kekuatan diatas 5 tingkatan.

Bibir itu tersenyum tanpa arti, kosong dan tak terbaca. "Masamu terhenti disini atau Kau bisa saja bertahan namun kau harus mengganti untuk tetap memegang tahta itu"

Blash!

"UUUUARGH!"

Teriakan menderita Mark menyayat pendengaran Sehun, "Hentikan! Hentikan!"Topeng menantang itu luntur tergantikan mata yang menyorot khawatir luar biasa akan keadaan adik bungsunya.

Tangan Sehun terulur, meremas bahu kokoj itu penuh permohonan pada sosok didepannya. "Ku mohon jangan lukai adikku."

"Jangan memohon pada makhluk sampah sepertinya -UUUKH!"

Krak!

"AAARGH!"

Sehun tak pernah setakut ini. "Jangan menyakitinya, cukup lukai aku, kau menginginkan tahta itu dan aku yang kini tengah menggenggamnya, Mark tak ada hubungannya."

"Aku membawamu bukan untuk membunuh kaumku, Vinlrie! Tepati sumpah Bchar yang kau lakukan saat bulan purnama."

Sumpah Bchar : (Sumpah suci yang apabila dilanggar maka penyiksaan sayatan Katana seribu tahun setara dengan di bunuh ribuan kali dalam satu malam tanpa ujung, intinya kamu di kasih nyawa terus ditusuk *anugerahhorror).

Sosok bertudung lainnya muncul dari kegelapan, suara lembut yang mengalir setenang telaga tak beriak mengendurkan kukungan kasar pada helaian pirang milik Sehun.

Jemarinya membelai pelan helai indah milik Sehun, walau lehernya kini menoleh dengan picikan mata hampa pada sosok bertudung biru, dengan balutan -Hanbok hitam berlambang Helai kelopak sakura dibahu kiri."Aku tidaklah pelupa, Jujur aku akan mengambil jantungmu jika sekali lagi memanggilku Vinlrie!"Ancaman itu bukan omong kosong karena sekejap mata tangan berhias kuku tajam itu terhenti tepat ditelapak tangan yang mulai menyemburkan darah.

Sosok bertudung (bayangin topi kerajaan drama kolosal terus ada kain transparan berwarna biru yang mengelilingi topi itu, seperti yang dipakai gisaeng -heuheu) biru mendengus, Ia mencengkram jemari milik si tudung( jenis tudus yang sama) merah, memelintir tangan itu dan menghempas si tudung merah hingga mencium kakinya yang berlapis sepatu baja. "Jangan lewati batasanmu, Junhui. Kau Hularion diKerajaanmu tapi disini tepatnya Kerajaanku, kau tak lebih dari seorang penumpang gelap disini. Kau paham hal itu bukan, gunakan otak jeniusmu. Jika kau masih ingin menyelamatkan calon Verilion mu."

(Hularion : Pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Monster)

(Verilion : Calon tunangan pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Monster)

"Aku tak sudi memberikan tahta ini pada siapapun, apalagi sejenis Munbush seperti mu mantan Ethlogan-Liu –AAAARGH!"

Ini terlalu menyakitkan sampai terasa kedalam tubuh.. _Mati_? _Apa aku akan mati? Tidak? TIDAAAAAAAAK?_

Emosi itu meluap dan kedua sosok bertudung itu terdiam kaku tanpa mampu bergerak begitu melihat wujud sebenarnya dari seorang calon Pangeran Mahkota di Kerajaan Ehsther ini. Pusat dimana seluruh Kerajaan bertekuk lutut dalam kekuasaan tanpa pernah tertandingi bahkan oleh Kerajaan Monster yang memiliki pasukan Daragon Velithrium terkuat sekalipun.

( Daragon Velithrium : Naga yang memiliki 3 Gifter terkuat, yakni Aqiam/Api, Aquos/Air dan Aquaroh/Angin...ditemukan di Hutan Belantara yang memisahkan antara kerajaan Eshther (Peri) juga Monster. Naga yang mentetaskan telurnya akan musnah berbaur dengan Hutan Belantara itu dan Telur yang ditetaskan akan 'terlahir menjadi naga baru'apabila Telah menemukan ( Eshvoris : Si pemilik atau Tuannya )

"Kalian ingin tahta?"suara peri muda bergaris keturunan peri tertua itu lebih lembut namun sarat akan ancaman tanpa ada welas asih disorot matanya.

Dan Si Bungsu... Terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mengembalikan sisi lain dari sosok kakak paling Ia hormati. "Quiqui -ini salah, Ja –"

"Sehoon adikku~"suara hangat itu menghentikan kemarahan alam yang diporak-porandakan oleh 'Gifter'yang di miliki oleh Sehun. "Ini bukan dirimu, ingatlah siapa dirimu, sayang~"

Helaian rambut pirang itu terlemah lesu menjuntai indah dibahu Sehun, iris coklatnya memancarkan kepedihan juga hampa, bibir semerah darah itu terbuka pelan seolah ingin mengucapkan kata. "Kau –"

.

.

 **Sehun : Dan digantungin aja huahaha /kktawabarenJiMi**

 **Kai : GUE KAPAN NONGOLNYA, OPAK SINGKONG/misuh2**

 **Ji Mi : ntar juga lo nongol, kgak sabar Pngen ktemu Uke-seksi-elu yang Dong/ktawapuas**

 **Kai : Nama gue Kim-Yoshaihs... Napa nama gue ke jepangan gitu sih, dan dibagian mananya ada kata DONG!? HAH? HAH? /kepalanyaberasapbruh**

 **Ji Mi : Dong –JONGIN YADONGAN DIBAWAH PU'UN PISANG/IHIK2**

 **Sehun : YADONGAN SAMA UHUK-UHUK/disamarin guys...**

 **Kai : bully aja gue... Iya gitu aja... Awas aja kalo bsok gue belum mongol/snyumserem/ gue bikin TIM KUDETA BUAT DISKRIMINASI YG ELO LAKUIN DAN ITU JAHAT, DASAR KESET RUMAH SEHUN!**

 **Sehun : Ente baperr, Do –hehe, Jong.**

 **Kai : Tau akh, inget sumpah gue elo Jim – (_..._) *ngambekmodeon**

 **Jimi and Sehun : *highfive***

 **Sehun : sampai jumpa nunna dan saeng -aku mau sayang-sayngan sama -...**

 **Kai : PULANG LO! CALON PENGANTIN GUE!**

 **Sehun : Aaa... Iya /ktakutan**

 **Ji Mi : yah sepi, pamit guys... *peluk atu2... NGOMONG-NGOMONG MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW... SAMBUTAN KALIAN DIKOTAK REVIEW SANGAT BERHARGA... SARANGHAE/BarengKaihun**

 **Cuap-cuap ane guys btw CALL ME** _ **JI MI**_ **DAN JANGAN THOR DSB -entar didatengin mampus kan ane.**

 **A/N : Udah dulu deh... Biar pada penasaran ato kalian malah pergi satu-persatu...itu/Mimpi buruk/**

 **.**

 **Huahaha... Stop akh.. Pngen tau dah Responny dulu.. Uhueuhue XD**

 **123 : Siapa yg mau nimpukin author ambigu ini... /nwarinbuatditabokin**

 **1234 : siapa yg pnasaran gmn Sehun sama Jongin ketemu... /unjukgigi**

 **12345 : krasa apa gak dunia dfantasinya ato malah brasa baca lenongan betawi... /colekinreader**

 **123456 : Masih** _ **berantakan**_ **Gak sih penulisan ane? '-' /tellmeguys**

 **1234567 : Ada Yg review gak/pundungmkanrumputgosong**

 **12345678 : ADA YANG NENGOK GAK CUAP-CUAP AUTHOR YG BRUSAHA MENGERAHKAN YANG TERBAIK DARI OTAK ABSTRAKNYA/ngos-ngos'an ainh guys**

 **Berminat Review.. Wah, Mkasih sekali /nyengirbrengkaihun... Update *liatkalender* nggak menntu, ssuai mood...aja/kekadaygnungguinaja/ngareppanehGuys/...sungkem ^_^**


	4. Our Meet

**Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Choi Vernon**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Lee Mark**

 **.**

 **Author : Puffin17/JiMi**

 **Judul : Aku** _ **Peri**_ **bukan** Jin **!**

 **Part : 3 (Qui)**

 **Warning : Membaca cerita ini perlu kesabaran dan juga ketelitian, banyak typo juga ranjau 'keambiguan'istilah-istilah dibawah ini hanyalah imajinasi 'absurd'author Abal-abal yang suka membayangkan hal 'aneh'dan menjadikan pair favoritnya (Kaihun, dan beberapa pair lain) menjadi korban, oke saya berhenti sekarang karena baru sadar 'WARNINGNYA! KEPANJANGAN!**

 **Desclaimer : Ceritanya punya ane, aktor yang disewa punya semuanya... Iya kalian. Heuheu!**

 **.**

 **Bismillah...amiin/kafiremang**

 **Silahkan dibaca.**

 **Di Tunggu responnya..**

 **Awas, kalau nggak ada respon...ane gentayangin entar...**

 **Huh, sorry...authornya memang rewel..**

 **Tabokin aja... KASIH PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG CHAPTER KALI INI!**

 _ **Abiroruth**_ **lagi lewat, minggir-minggir...**

 **.**

 **Mulai beneran ini...**

 **Geser kebawah jan keatas, Ketauan banget susah mu pon/lemparinajinheuheu**

 **Sungkem dan TERRA JANA!**

 _ **JIMI**_ **DAN** _ **KAIHUN**_ **MEMPERSEMBAHKAN!**

.

.

.

"Kau –"Sehoon terhempas jauh, dan menubruk pohon Jiv berkali-kali sampai tebing tinggi menghentikan tubuhnya, Ia terbatuk keras, helaian pirangnya menjadi hitam kelam, iris coklatnya berganti menjadi kehitaman. Dan teriakannya mengaum keras saat kedua sayap putihnya yang indah berpendar menjadi begitu gelap dan membunuh seluruh tumbuhan yang berjarak 100 meter darinya.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"itu terdengar memekakan dan menyedihkan, Mark menangis pelan dan sosok indah yang lain memejamkan mata penuh penyesalan.

"Apa yang terjadi –"suara sang pangeran Monster bahkan terdengar begitu kebingungan itu bukan ulahnya, lalu siapa?

"Aku yang melakukannya."si pria bertudung biru, tersenyum miring. Ada sorot bangga dimatanya, "Aku membuatnya menjadi peri keburukan, membuatnya terkontaminasi dengan sihir dari hutan Bavakhus juga mengaktifkan sihir hidup didalam tubuhnya. Ahahaha, aku berhasil –aku berhasil."racaunya dengan tawa maniak.

Seyogyanya Junhui seorang monster bahkan sesosok Hularion. Pria muda bernama Hularion-Xiu-Junhui tergopoh-gopoh memundurkan tubuhnya, dia terlahir sebagai monster tapi kenapa peri yang dilahirkan dengan kebaikan dihati mereka bisa mengeluarkan sihir sekelam ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dibuang ke hutan keburukan itu."mata tajamnya terbelalak, begitu mata monsternya menemukan sihir hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh si pria bertudung biru. Menyebar luas dari jemari kanannya, membesar dan membesar sampai membentuk bola kehitaman sebesar buah kelapa, hitam dan dialiri listrik kemerahan dan itu sengaja ditargetkan pada si peri yang Ia sempat akan Ia habisi tadi.

Dia adalah Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon. Calon pangeran mahkota dari keempat keturunan –Raja ke X, Eshargon-Oh-Yunho. Seorang pangeran ketiga, dengan kesempurnaan dari fisik juga kepintarannya, serta di ikuti ''Gifter'nya yang hampir mendekati sempurna, penguasa dari ke-5 'Gifter' terkuat namun juga di kotori oleh sihir langka lainnnya selain sihir Alordo Aquos –itu adalah Aqism Aqiam.

(Aqism Aqiam = Sihir yang dipenuhi api dan di padu sihir dari cahaya. Dua paduan yang mampu membinasakan 1 kerajaan. Dibalik kebesarannya dalam menghancurkan, sihir itu perlahan-lahan memakan soul dari si inang dan itu akan terlihat dari warna dan iris Sehun yang berganti menjadi hitam.)

"Kau gila!"serunya, "Kau berniat membunuh kaummu sendiri –terlebih dia adalah keponakanmu sendiri, jernihkan pikiran mu Eshargon-Liu-Zhoumi, ini bukanlah tujuan utamamu –kau ingat itu?"

"Eshargon –uhuk, uhuk!"suara Sehoon menggema kepayahan, darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, jemarinya mengusap kasar alirandarah itu dengan kimono putihnya, peri itu mendongakan wajah memandang kumpulan titik-titik bintang yang berkerlip diatas langit, bibirnya menarik ulasan garis senyuman.

"Kau menyebut dirimu Eshargon –bermimpilah ditempat lain tapi bangunlah dari mimpi ketika berada dikerajaan peri. Kau sudah merusak keturunan dengan pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun silam. "

Si pria bertudung biru memalingkan wajah, dengan raut datar. "Kau pikir kami lupa –kerajaan Monster tidak akan mungkin mampu membuka gerbang Kerajaan peri tanpa bantuan dari bangsa peri itu sendiri. Dan buktinya telah ditemukan, surat sihir yang dikirimkan dari Habarogon kerajaan Monster, bukti itu cukup untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pengkhianat yang tepat. Jadi –apa aku harus meneruskan ingatan itu atau kau pergi dari daerah kekuasaanku dengan baik-baik."

(Habarogon = Raja dari kerajaan Monster)

Kalimat panjang dan dibumbui ancaman itu tak membuahkan hasil karena lesatan cahaya bulat kemerahan itu mengarah langsung ke tubuh Sehoon dan ledakan besar terdengar menghebohkan tanah peri, riuh ketakutan rakyat peri bersautan, para Munsor dan Sang Raja terperangah kaget.

Kepulan asap itu terbumbung tinggi, menampakan siluet hitam itu tidak ada disana melainkan terbang mengawang bersama titik-titik bintang, jauh mengepakkan sayap hitamnya yang terlumuri sihir Bavakhus juga sihir langka yang hidup didalam soulnya.

"Ethlogan-Oh-Baekhyun. Pergilah bersama ribuan burung, temukan Peri Aquaroh di barat daya –Kerajaan Elf, bawalah titisan terakhir dari Elf Emerlad, bertubuh ular, berkepala naga. Kembalilah saat purnama datang. Aku akan membawa Pangeran ketiga ke dunia manusia –mengamankannya bersama –Matenya. Kau –Ethlogan-Oh-Mark bawalah benda ini kepada Eshargon-Oh-Yunho, Raja ke-X. Berikan helaian rambut –hitam ini kepadanya dan Sang Raja akan memahami arti dari helaian ini."kata Sehoon.

Tidak itu memang tubuh Sehoon namun itu adalah sosok dari _Sihir hidup_ yang berada dalam tubuhnya sejak lahir, dan kini tengah menguasai tubuh dari Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon. Sayap hitamnya mengepak pelan mendekati Mark sembari menyerahkan 2 helai hitam yang terlapis 'gifter' cahaya keemasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada kami?"suara tercekat itu membuat Sehoon –yang lainnya –menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku mengurung kalian dalam barier Chirias. Diamlah dan jangan memberontak."wajah itu berganti dingin.

( Gifter Chirias = sihir cahaya, level 6. Jika disamakan sekuat Barier berlapis 10 lapis baja dengan ketebalan beribu meter)

( Sihir hidup = sihir yang memiliki nyawa, mampu berpikir selayaknya peri pada umumnya namun mereka tidak memiliki 'wadah' maka mereka memilih dan bersemayam dalam tubuh yang membuat mereka tertarik dan berdiam lama sampai si inang mati perlahan-lahan.)

Sehoon –yang lainnya (Sihir hidup) —menaruh dua telapak tangannya dipermukaan dada Mark, memendarkan cahaya keemasan, memulihkan tubuh terluka Mark. "Hangat –"gumam Mark, wajah pucatnya menjadi ranum merah dan nampak bugar dari kondisi sebelumnya, manik coklat terangnya terbuka. "Aku ingin menemani –quiqui, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian disana."

"Kau mendengar permintaanya kan Mark."Baekhyun menyela, "Jangan membantahnya, pikirkan soul –quiqui. Sudah cukup selama 18 tahun ini dia menahan sakit, jangan mena –"

"Tenanglah, Deidei. Adik ketigamu akan baik-baik saja, dan mengenai permintaanmu, Mark–aku menyetujuinya karena ini keputusan langsung dari Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon. Perintahnya adalah mutlak dalam darahku. Dia mati maka aku akan terbawa bersamanya, dan aku tidak sudi dia menghabisi dirinya sementara aku masih bersemayam dalam tubuh indahnya."

Tak ada yang menyela, 2 musuh yang menyusup terduduk kaku dalam barier cahaya, terperangkap dalam kekuatan sihir langka.

"Aku akan mengirim kalian kembali ke Hutan Bavakhus. Dan Baekhyun –pergilah sekarang, ribuan burung Aveserus akan mulai berimigrasi ke barat daya saat subuh menjelang. Pergilah juga Mark –aku dan quiquimu akan menunggu digerbang dimensi. Datanglah sebelum fajar bertandang."usai mengatakan titahnya 'sihir hidup' yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Sehoon terbang tinggi menuju hutan Evos, di mana gerbang dimensi masih dalam tahap perbaikan dan pastilah dijaga 5 Abiroruth yang di kirimkan oleh sang Raja.

2 penyusup itu saling berpandangan dalam kesepakatan, 'sekarang' bibir pria bertudung biru memerintah dan barier cahaya itu terhempas, terpecah retak seperti serpihan debu keemasan dan 'sihir hidup' itu mengerjap cukup terkejut.

Ia terdiam dalam posisinya, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan 2 penyusup itu –berupaya agar tubuh Sehoon tak lagi dlukai semena-mena seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ku rasa sampai disini saja aku menahan diri."

"Zhoumi—Giorion."tegur Junhui.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Hularion."katanya, sarat akan ketidaksukaan.

Hularion Junhui jelas tak kalah kesal. "Ini bukan tujuan kita lagi, ini bahkan diluar rencana."lalu sosoknya terbang menjauh bersama sayap kelelawarnya yang pekat.

Zhoumi berdecak, Ia menyadari ini diluar rencana yang mereka susun selama beberapa tahun ini. "Aku akan kembali, dan tepat saat itu Kerajaan peri berada dalam ambang kehancuran."setelahnya si pengkhianat menjauh dengan kekuatan sayapnya yang berwarna hijau pekat, memercikan cahaya hijau yang menyampaikan kegelapan.

"Kau bisa menepati janjimu bukan?"

Sihir hidup yang tengah mengambil alih tubuh Sehoon menarik senyum meyakinkan, "Aku memegang janjiku, Ethlogan-Oh-Baekhyun. Tanpa perlu kau ancam, inang yang ku jadikan wadah pastilah akan membuangku jika dia ingin tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena dia memiliki alasan tersendiri."

Baekhyun tak percaya namun dia dipaksa untuk mengatakan 'baiklah'.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menuju kumpulan ras Averes dan akan kembali pada bulan purnama."Baekhyun mengepakan sayapnya dan menjauh dalam kekalutan.

Sosok Sehoon juga ikut mengepakan sayap, mengabaikan 2 penyusup itu untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

"Kalau ingin melakukan seks ditempat lain saja, Suho-hyung!"pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu menyindir.

"Menyerapahlah pada pria berwajah abstrak ini, Kai!"

"Kenapa harus, ini club malam. Lagipula, aku yakin kau hanya iri pada kemersaanku dengan Suhokan?"

Jongin terlalu sadar, ini akan jadi obrolan tentang pacaran, dan jodoh. "Dalam mimpimu -hyung."

"Lalu apa, tentu saja ini adalah tindakan biasa"Kris menjawab santai.

"Sudahlah, Kai. Lebih baik dengarkan ini"Tao menyela.

"Aku tidak mau dengar."Chanyeol langsung menolak.

"Itukah yang dinamakan sahabat?"Tao tau bagaimana membuat mereka tak bisa berkata tidak.

"Cih."Decihan itu hanya menghasilkan endikan bahu tak peduli dari pihak Tao.

Kai menyela untuk menghentikan sifat kekanakan dua sosok yang cukup dekat dengannya."Mulai saja, Tao."

"Kalian percaya kisah-kisah fantasy?"Tao memulai.

Tapi, Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan dongeng anak-anak"Oh, come on dude?!"

"Berapa usiamu?"Kris bertanya menyindir.

"17 years old, Ge. Lebih muda darimu"

"Hei, setidaknya pemikiranku lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirimu, bayi besar!"Kris tak ingin kalah begitu saja.

Menuai decakan jengkel dari si leader aka Suho. "Chk, berhenti saling menghina. Aku tidak ah -bahkan kita tak pernah mampir perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca komik dan lainnya, Tao. Tapi, aku akan mendengarkan cerita khayalanmu ini."

"Ini seperti nyata -hyung! Aku tidak sedang berniat mendongeng untuk pria-pria berhati dan pola pikir aneh seperti kalian!"

"Mirror, please! Kau tak beda jauh, Tao!"Chanyeol masih betah dalam pendiriannya untuk tidak menerima dongeng yang akan diceritakan oleh sahabat berwajah preman tapi berhati lembut di seberangnya.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mau menghargaimu, gaki!"Seungkwan tak ingin ketinggalan untuk membully sitampan bermata panda yang pernah di kaguminya itu.

"Kau yang gaki!"Tao balas mengatai.

"Kau!"Seungkwan lebih mengagumi Chanyeol baru-baru ini. Tao terlalu sensitif untuk diajak bercanda.

"Kau!"

"Babe, jangan begitu."Vernon menegur gemas.

"Hm..hm, muka tambal!"

"Cepatlah, Tao. Jangan buat aku penasaran!"

"Usiaku masih 15 tahun saat itu terjadi, apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang keberadaan para peri -seperti halnya Tinkerbell?"

"Nope. Demi mamahku yang galak, apa kau sering menonton hal kekanakan dan terlalu feminim semacam itu?"Kali ini Kai yang tak menyangka akan selera pemuda tampan manly ini akan film.

"Aku terpaksa."elak Tao, tapi dia tidaklah berbohong. Keponakannya perempuan dan terlalu sering di perintah untuk menjadi babysitter gratisan oleh Tantenya..jadi mau tak mau dia harus menonton acara macam itu agar keponakannya yang manis tak memprotes dan menangis kencang hingga uang jajannya menjadi sasaran.

"Kau hanya berusaha mengelak, Tao!"Chanyeol merasa geli tapi meski begitu Ia menerima Tao dengan apa adanya.

"Ahahaha, wajahmu boleh tampan dan manly tapi hatimu ternyata sangat soft sekali!"Yixing mulai ikut berpartisipasi untuk membully pemuda tampan yang jelas berstatus kekasihnya sendiri.

"Well, kau benar -hyung. Aku setuju, hahahaha!"Seungkwan dengan senang hati menertawai Tao.

Tao mulai merasa gemas pada pemuda chubby yang pernah menjadi adik favoritnya tapi dia mulai enggan karena Seungkwan ternyata sama menyebalkannya dengan Yixing ketika marah-marah."Oh, diamlah, chubby!"bentak Tao.

"Kau yang diam panda!"Seungkwan membalas sinis.

"Jangan lagi, kalian ini selalu berdebat jika bertemu!"Kai memisahkan keduanya untuk tak bertengkar lebih jauh dari ini.

Jika tidak dihentikan, kondisi keduanya akan berakhir lebam disana-sini.

"Dia saja yang terlalu menyebalkan -aniki!"tuduh Seungkwan masih kesal dan berniat menyulut kemarahan Tao.

"Terserah kau saja, masih berminat mendengarkan ceritaku?"Namun Tao lebih memilih melanjutkan ceritannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku selalu di dongengi cerita fantasy oleh nenekku, dahulu Ia pernah tak sengaja memasuki sebuah pintu tak terlihat yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia lain, kau tau apa yang menarik dari ceritanya..."ada jeda sejenak, "...nenek ku menemukan sebuah kota yang di isi oleh kumpulan makhluk indah dengan paras tampan juga cantik yang mendominan, disana hidup seperti yang kita lakukan di sini yang membedakan adalah sebutan mereka."

Tao memasang wajah serius, "Peri."katanya, membuat lingkaran yang entah kapan terbentuk itu sempat menahan nafas, "tapi, aku.. lupa kelanjutannya."

"Enyalah Tao."

Tao tertawa puas setelahnya.

Suho yang mendesis, Kris yang masih setia bertengkar mulut dengan Kakak sulungnya dan beberapa yang lain tengah melempari wajah Tao dengan bantalan sofa didekat mereka.

.

.

Kerajaan Eshther

Subuh menjelang.

.

Pagi belum menjelang namun kerajaan tampak sangat kacau, Raja yang mengerahkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya, guna membawa Para Pangeran kembali ke kerajaan utama.

Para Munsor yang masih sibuk berdebat tentang hal tak penting. Mereka hanya memikirkan reputasi sebagai tetua dan mengabaikan keselamatan para bangsa peri dengan memutuskan sesuatu yang merugi dan amat mengecewakan.

Salah satu utusan kembali, rautnya yang tegang, sudah cukup membuat Sang Raja memasang wajah waspada dibalik kursi kebesarannya ditambah tak jauh di balik tubuh utusannya berdirilah Mark, anak paling bungsunya berjalan tegak dan gagah, dengan menggenggam 2 helaian yang dilapisi cahaya keemasan di antara jemari kirinya.

Cukup dengan melihat helaian rambut berlapis keemasan itu sang Raja telah membaca situasi.

Mark menatap kesegala arah guna mengalihkan diri dari Ayahandanya, ini dilakukannya bukan karena rasa takut namun Mark tak mampu melihat kekhawatiran dimata Sang Raja.

Mark berdiri dan auranya sebagai pemegang kemurnian dari sihir api sudah cukup para peri didalam sana menghentikan segala bentuk kegiatan.

Mark berjalan mendekati meja berbentuk oval itu dan meletakan rambut hitam milik Sehoon. "Dia membawa Pangeran ke-3 pergi."suara itu terdengar lugas dan tak ada ketakutan. "Dia membawa calon Raja, Pangeran mahkota dari Bangsa Peri. Ini Mimpi buruk."

Raja mengepalkan tangan kanannya, para Munsor mulai berbisik riuh. Mark tidak suka kebisingan ini, dengan sengaja Ia menggebrak meja dan berseru keras. "Aku belum selesai bicara!"serunya.

Para peri itu terdiam spontan seolah mempersilahkan Mark kembali berbicara. "Malam purnama..dimalam itu Ethlogan-Oh-Sehoon akan kembali dengan selamat. Sihir hidup menjanjikan hal tersebut. Namun, selama itu jagalah Kerajaan Eshther karena si pengkhianat kembali dari Hutan Keburukan."

.

 **Club Eshther**

 **01.00 pm, Kst.**

 **Didalam Toilet.**

.

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mandi pria. Memilih salah satu bilik kosong dan terduduk dengan raut hampa. "Apa yang kulihat tadi?"gumamnya. Kaki kirinya mengetuk lantai, menimbulkan suara berisik dan membuatnya mendapat teguran.

"Hentikan itu."suara dari sebelah memperingati, berdesis kesal. "Aku berusaha untuk tidur disini."kata suara asing itu.

Jongin mendengus, mau orang itu tidur ataupun mati sekalian dia tidak peduli, toh dia tidak kenal juga, maka dari itu Jongin malah semakin menghentakan kakinya lebih keras dan bahkan menghasilkan decitan kasat yang menganggu sesekali.

 _BRAK_!

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Tuan Pikun-sialan-udik-tunarungu!"

Jongin berdiri cepat dan memasang wajah tak terima"HEI! BERAPA USIAMU!? TIDAK SOPAN SAMA SEKALI!"

"Usiaku 15 tahun."jawab sosok itu cuek, dia mendesis seperti tersiksa saat Jongin mencengkram bahu kirinya, menuai tautan heran dikening Jongin.

Ia sengaja meremas bahu itu lebih keras, "AAARGH! SAKIT SIALAN!"lalu umpatan serta tendangan dikaki kirinya bisa dirasakan. "Jangan sakiti tubuhku, Om sialan."

"Aku masih muda, tahu!"

Sosok itu mencibir, "Mau masih muda atau tidak, bagiku kau sudah tua. Cih, minggir aku ingin keluar."usirnya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh tinggi Jongin yang menutupi pintu masuk toilet tersebut.

Jongin tak bergeming karena mata hitamnya meneliti pemuda itu dari atas hingga kebawah. "Kau sekolah di Sahnwa School."tebaknya saat tak sengaja, hoodie hitam pemuda itu menampakan kerah putih bergaris merah disana.

Sosok itu memundurkan wajah dan menengadah, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau guru disana?"tanya sosok itu, ada rasa takut disuara tenornya yang unik dan manis.

Jongin menggeleng, raut wajahnya melunak. "Kau satu sekolahan dengan adikku, Boo Seungkwan. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Bocah itu nampak mengingat-ingat nama yang baru saja Jongin sebutkan. "Ah, siswa dari kelas IX-ruang-3. Dia berada disebelah ruang kelasku."jawabnya, alis kirinya terangkat. "Berikan aku uang?"pintanya tiba-tiba.

Jongin memutar mata, "Untuk?"

"Informasi yang telah kuberikan?"kata sosok itu tak masuk akal dan terkesan memaksakan kehendak.

Jongin mendesah sabar, Jongin tahu dibalik sifat urakannya pemuda ini menyimpan derita hidup yang tak mengenakan sama sekali. Dia bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya, sorot coklat terang yang sama pedihnya seperti milik Seungkwan beberapa tahun silam, masa dimanaSeungkwan dihakimi sendiri oleh Ayahnya sendiri –Paman dari Jongin. Simpati itu muncul begitu saja. "Siapa namamu? Apa kau berkerjadisini, menjadi apa dan sejak kapan?"

"ck, jadi pelayan dan pemuas nafsu manusia-manusia bejat."suara itu terdengar biasa saja tapi Jongin cukup teliti untuk menangkap suara lemah dan putus asa yang tersamarkan dengan kata-kata santainya.

Sorot mata Jongin semakin melunak. Rupanya pemuda galak dan kekanakan didepannya bernasib seperti adiknya –Seungkwan, hanya saja Seungkwan lebih beruntung karena ada dirinya tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini. "Aku akan memberimu 5 juta/bulan. Asalkan kau mau mengawasi setiap kehidupan Seungkwan selama disekolah, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pulang larut dengan kondisi basah kuyup juga beberapa luka lebam."Jongin menyeringai kecil, saat mata bulat bocah itu terbelalak lebar.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Kau melepaskan perkerjaan kelam ini, menjadi pelayan di Kafeku dan bersekolahlah setinggi mungkin."

"Kau bercanda, tapi aku bukan mesin seks ya –"

"Hei –hei bocah, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kata seks atau mesin. Ini murni hanya aku seperti orang yang tengah menawarkan perkerjaan padamu tanpa ada niatan aneh-aneh selain memintamu untuk menjadi mataku disekolahan, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menjawab 'Ya' atau 'tidak."

"Friend without benefit?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

Ada sorot keraguan awalnya tapi pelukan lemah itu tak pernah Jongin duga, "Kau resmi menjadi Kakakku tak sekandungku. Kata orang tak kenal maka tak sayang, jadi namaku Lee Donghyuckatau panggil saja Haechan, aku lebih dikenal seperti itu di sekolah."

Jongin mengelus pelan punggung yang sama kecilnya seperti sang adik, rasa sayang itu muncul begitu saja, rasanya seperti memeluk Seungkwan. "Aku Kim Jongin. Panggil Kai saja."

"Kau orang jepang?"

"Benar sekali, blasteran Korea-Jepang lebih tepatnya lagi."

"Begitu. Kau mafia?"

Jongin memukul kepala anak itu lalu mendelikan matanya, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kau juga terlalu banyak bertanya, Pak Tua."

Jongin kembali memukul kepala yang tertutupi helai merah itu, "Hei! ITU SAKIT! INI KEPALA BUKAN BOLA BASKET!"Protes Haechan. Ponsel Jongin berdering, dan Jongin dengan malas menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa?"

' _KAU DIMANA ANIKI!_!"

"Di toilet, otouto."

" _Ku kira kau nekad pulang._ "

"Rencanaku memang begitu."

Terdengar teriakan cempreng itu dan disusul protesan samar-samar dari beberapa temannya, mungkin Tao atau Chanyeol. " _AH! NANTI KAU TERSASAR LAGI!"_

"Oh, diamlah bocah. Kau bisa saja pulang dengan si Bule Mesum itu kan?!"sinis Jongin.

Ada kekeh geli diseberang, "Apa yang lucu, CHOI-BASTARD-VERNON?!"sewot Jongin. Jelas sekali Jongin mendengar pria amerika-korea itu tertawa samar-samar.

" _Tidak ada, awas saja kalau aniki nekad. Aku sumpahi kau tersasar dan bertemu Jin BUTUL_!"

Manik hitam mengerling jengah, kenapa semalaman ini ada saja bahasan tentang hal mustahil seperti itu. Itu membuatnya teringat akan sosok berjubah merah tadi. "Ck, aku matikan."

" _Loh_ –"tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan adik kesayangannya itu, Jongin segera memutuskan kontak dan menaruh Iphonenya kedalam saku jeansnya.

Tuuut...Tuuut

Jongin menoleh kearah Haechan, lalu bertanya sinis. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau?!"jawab Haechan, dia mencubit ujung dagunya. "Kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Seungkwan ini."

Cubitan di pipi Haechan tersampirkan, "Kau benar lagi, pulanglah ini sudah larut malam. Aku juga akan pulang. Besok carilah Kafe 'Yoshi' dijln. Blatho. Itu adalah Kafe miliki adikku, Si Seungkwan."Kata Jongin lalu pergi setelah mengulurkan uang 2 ratus ribu won untuk Haechan.

"INI CUMA-CUMAKAN!"

"IYA, BOCAH!"

"TERIMAKASIH PAK TUA!"

Jongin ingin berbalik dan memukul si rambut merah tapi di urungkan karena menurutnya itu merugikan, akan lebih baik dipergi sekarang daripada salah satu temannya menjemput dan memaksanya lagi untuk berkumpul dengan mereka dan terpaksa mendengarkan celotehan atau bisikan-bisikan seduktif dari Krisho atau Taolay.

Terimakasih, dia masih ingin mata dan telinganya berfungsi dengan normal.

.

Jongin melirik jam tangan disebelah pergelangan kirinya lalu mendelik kaget.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menyusuri jalan gelap dan sepi dalam kurun waktu 1 jam dan dia belum juga melihat jalanan yang disesaki orang-orang atau mobil bahkan pangkalan ojekpun tidak dia temukan.

Malahan dia tengah entah sekarang dimana berada diantara gedung tinggi tak berpenghuni dan jelas kotor sekali, sering Ia bertemu tong sampah dengan bau menyengat, raungan anjing, suara mendesis kucing liar atau bahkan gerangan aneh yang cukup membuat Jongin bergidik tak nyaman.

"Kiri atau kanan?"gumam Jongin, Ia kebingungan memilih 2 jalan bercabang yang hanya masih bisa dilewati mobil dan kehilangan arah. " _Aho_!"rutuknya sembari menendang udara kosong. "Payah kau, Kim Jongin!"pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu meninju dinding dengan raut kesal.

Jongin mengacak rambut hitamnya, dia mengigit bibirnya sebal. Kanan-kiri lengannya berkacak pinggang, dan sekali lagi mengumpat samar. "AHO!"Ia menimbang lagi kemana Ia akan pergi karena sumpah...Jongin tidak ingat jalan mana yang Ia lalui ketika memasuki 'Club elit tadi.

Wooosh~

Tiba-tiba hembusan kuat dirasakan oleh kulit Jongin, hoodie hitamnya tak bisa menghalau kencangnya angin yang terhembus dari arah kiri, di gang sempit tak jauh darinya.

Flap~ flap~

Jongin mengerjap dalam kegelapan, dia meneguk ludah ngeri. "Suara kepakan sayapkah?"tebaknya merasa asing tapi cukup familiar, suara itu sangat mirip dengan sayap burung tapi terdengar lebih keras dan begitu lebar.

"Aku harusnya pergi tapi sialan, aku penasaran!"Jongin berargumen dalam keraguan, inginnya melangkah mundur tapi kakinya terangkat maju begitu saja dan dia mengumpat kuat begitu merasakan kibasan angin kencang itu terasa jauh lebih kuat dan Jongin berani bersumpah –"INI DINGIN SEKALI!"Protesnya diantara kegelapan malam, dan _the hell_...Jongin memang sengaja berteriak agar entah siapapun itu bisa menemukan dirinya dan menuntunnya jauh dari gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjejer seperti tebing tinggi labirin yang membuatnya bingung sejak bermenit lalu.

Jongin masih melangkah, kakinya meniti dalam satu hingga sepuluh hitungan, dan terhenti sampai dihitungan langkah yang ke-45 lalu berbelok kearah kiri mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus dingin, "Ini bahkan masih musim panas."kata Jongin, pelan. "Apa ada yang membekukan es diantara gedung ini, hei apa aku harus berbalik. Siapa tahu itu kanibal yang tengah membuka kulkas raksasanya yang –oh, ya ampun aku terlalu di racuni oleh film-film menjijikan itu! SIALAN KAU CHANYEOL!"Umpat Jongin menyalahkan orang lain atas otak konsletnya sendiri.

Rasa dingin itu semakin dirasakan Jongin. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar samar, "Brr, dingiiin."keluh Jongin.

Akan lebih bagus dia langsung pergi tapi perasaan ingin tahunya sedang dalam titik tertinggi malam itu. Siapa tahu juga, hawa dingin ini adalah _sosok berjubah merah_ yang tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya ketika Ia masih didalam club 'Ehsther'tadi. Ini murni karena Jongin tidak mau di bilang sosok pengkhayal, dia benci dihina tanpa membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah.

Sumpah demi SUARA IBUNYA YANG SEBELAS-DUABELAS DENGAN PETIR ITU! JONGIN MEMANG JELAS MELIHAT SOSOK BERJUBAH MERAH DENGAN MATA MERAH MENYALA!

Shinigamikah?

Ibliskah?

Satankah?

Atau kanibal? Hey –"AAARGH! KANIBAL LAGI! KANIBAL LAGI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU PARK-BAKAYARO-CHANYEOL!"

BRAK!

Jongin melotot ngeri, tubuhnya sengaja ditundukan keatas tanah. "Aku akan mati. Akan mati. Mati –KYAAAAAA!"Jongin tidak pernah sehisteris ini dalam hidupnya, Jongin juga tidak pernah berteriak seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa OM-OM GENDUT SIALAN-MESUM PARAH!

Tapi, seandainya kalian berada diposisi Jongin..mungkin paling parah kalian akan kencing dicelana atau mati karena jantung kalian terbang entah kemana...bayangkanlah sobat!

Tepat ketika tubuh Jongin telah berdiri didepan pintu bermodel 2 dahan dengan ukiran aneh yang sudah ditutupi lumut mengerikan dan bau sekali.

Jongin tidak melakukan apapun hanya berdiri dengan tampang idiotnya tapi mendadak pintu bermodel 2 dahan itu menjeblak lalu lepas dari engselnya begitu saja dan memancarkan sinar yang begitu terang, okelah kalau pintu itu terbang kearah lain tapi masalahnya pintu itu TERBANG DAN HAMPIR MENGENAI TUBUH JONGINLOH! Bagian kepalanya lagi, mau apa dia kalau pulang tanpa kepala...ck, memangnya Jongin itu punya ilmu hitam, yang bisa berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa kepala. Hey, ini kisah _fantasy_ bukannya _horror/ambigayan_. Salah kaprah kalau begitu jadinya.

"Aku masih hidup. Masih hidup, syukurlah..."Jongin bersujud diatas lantai marmer yang dilapisi sampah dan tanah subur berwarna hitam, wangi tanah "Yah, jelaslah. Inikan memang tanah"gerutu Jongin.

Dia kembali melangkah meski ada rasa takut didalam sudut hatinya, dia sudah berada didepan pintu yang tadi terbang dan hampir membunuhnya –"Dasar pintu sialan, dia hanyalah benda mati tapi bagaimana bisa terbang sehebat itu. Oh gosh, jangan bilang itu kekuatan dari si jubah merah yang ternyata memang –shinigami seperti pradugaku tadi?"Jongin masih betah dalam kata-kata shinigaminya...dasar maniak Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Dinding berlumut. Check in."

"Rumah laba-laba, check in."

"Barang-barang rusak, check in."Jongin mendadak jadi manusia paling –kurang kerjaan sedunia—ini bahkan bukan rumah paling buruknya tapi dia begitu betah memperhatikan satu-persatu barang antik didalam sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin barang antik dan bernilai mahal ini ditinggalkan begitu aja, hei –hei apa ini?"

Seandainya, teman-teman dekat Jongin melihat pemuda berkulit tan dengan darah campuran Korea juga Jepang itu pastilah mereka akan merayakan pesta besar-besaran dengan judul BERCETAK BESAR-BESAR...Begini sekiranya 'JONGIN COWOK PALING MALAS SUDAH TOBAT DAN MENJADI GILA KARENA BERTAMASYA DIRUMAH TAK BERPENGHUNI DAN –'

"CK, APA YANG KU PIKIRKAN SIH!"Jongin terlalu bingung dan tanpa sengaja menendang sebuah benda berbentuk 'lampu' unik berwarna biru terang dan terlapisi cahaya kebiruan dan berbahan kaca... dan jelas saja..."PECAH! AKU MERUSAK BARANG ORANG! KAU BODOH! IDIOT JONGIN!"

Wooosh!

Udara itu mengembang pesat, dingin menusuk dan membuat rambut hitam Jongin berdiri kaku lalu melemas setelah hembusan angin itu menghilang dan menyisakan sosok asing yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Tapi, tunggu setelah Lampu itu pecah angin dingin itu muncul dan Jongin berulang-ulang melihat kearah lampu berbahan kaca yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping itu lalu beralih kearah sosok indah yang hanya menampakan punggung indahnya aja...lalu kembali ke lampu itu lalu ke sosok itu dan...

Jongin ingin bertanya pada kalian...siapa sajalah yang membaca pikiran Jongin sekarang...

Jadi begini...Apa kalian percaya Jin?

Atau jenis makhluk mistis lainnya?

Kalian percaya atau pernah mendengarnya karena entah bagaimana KIM-YOSHIMA-JONGIN SEDANG MELIHATNYA!

Bukan ELF atau peri atau...BIDADARI!

Karena keluarnya dari Lampu 'antik, jadi Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa sosok itu adalah?

Jin... iya Jin!

JIN YANG SANGAT CANTIIK SEKALI!

"KAU JIN LAMPU!"

Sosok indah bersurai hitam halus yang menjuntai lembut sepinggang itu terlonjak dari posisinya, ketika dia berbalik tiba-tiba saja sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan dan memantul indah dimata hitam pekatnya yang menyorot dingin. Sosok itu menilai Jongin dari wajahnya yang begitu tampan dengan mata tajam yang dalam, bibir yang ciumable dan menarik tapi apa katanya tadi – _JIN_?

"AKU PERI BUKAN JIN!"sosok itu memekik nyaring dengan suara berat, bariton sedang dan hei! kenapa manis sekali ditelinga tajam Jongin, begitu pas dengan wajahnya yang jelas meragukan itu. Kalau sosok itu tidak berbicara Jongin pasti mengira sosok asing itu adalah wanita, sosok wanita paling cantik yang pernah Jongin lihat.

"AH, BOHONG!"tolak jongin tidak ingin percaya.

"Tidak."sosok itu juga mengelak marah.

Jongin melangkah maju dan membuat sosok itu memundurkan wajah karena kaget, Jongin menatap kedalam mata hitam pekat itu. Mata Jongin balik mengingat sosok itu dari matanya yang hitam pekat Indah, parasnya yang cantik –uhuk tampan dan wangi lalu ca-cantik. Duh, Jongin bilang cantik sampai 2 kali ya?

"KAU PASTI JINKAN?"Jongin masih kekeuh dalam tebakannya.

Alis sosok indah itu menukik dalam dan dorongan kasat mata terjadi pada tubuh Jongin.

Brak!

"AAK!"Jongin tak mungkin hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya menubruk dinding dan bisa Ia rasakan punggungnya nyeri sekali. "adududuh!"keluh Jongin, "gila! KAU! DASAR JIN CANTIK-MENYEBALKAN!"

Malam itu ada yang berubah dari Jongin...dia jadi lebih berisik dan jago mengumpat –ditambah..."Minta maaf padaku."tuntut sosok itu sembari mencekik leher Jongin.

"Tidak akan sudi."dia menjadi sangat keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu pilihan mu hanya mati."

"MATI! KAU PIKIR NYAWAKU TINGGAL AMBIL DARI RUMAH NENEKKU!"dan suka meneriaki orang lain.

Jongin mengusulkan."Kita suit saja."dan jauh menjadi orang bodoh. "Kalau aku menang berarti kau itu JIN BOTOL dan kalau aku kalah berarti kau SATAN!"

"Aku peri bukan Satan atau sejenisnya. PERI! PERI!"tangan kokoh selayaknya pria itu memukuli tubuh Jongin seperti seorang gadis yang cowoknya sedang ketahuan selingkuh tapi si cowok bilang 'dia pacar orang, aku cuma temenan sama dia', abaikan itu karena Jongin sedang kesakitan.

"Duh, duh kenapa aku dipukuli sih! Kau pikir aku batang pohon, hah?!"

"Kau itu pria mesum."tuduh Sosok itu seenak bibirnya yang sepertinya lembut itu.

'aku berpikir apa tadi, bibir itu lembut?'Jongin mau mencoba bibir itu sekarang kalau memungkinkan..

"Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan aku ini mesum atau tidak. Berhubungan saja tidak pernah!"dumel Jongin, lalu Ia menyesal karena detik selanjutnya terdengar tawa keras dari sosok indah itu.

"AHAHAHA! KAU BELUM PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN! HEUHAHAHA!"

Jongin berdesis sebal, "Dasar wajah malaikat tapi hatinya sejahat iblis, kau pasti shinigamikan?"

Tawa itu semakin keras bahkan sudah bergulingan tidak jelas diatas lantai marmer yang ditumbuhi lumut, bau debu bertebaran dan kimono putih itu sudah dilumuri warna hijau kehitaman.

Jongin enggan berbicara.

Karena Ia terpaku memperhatikan sosok itu, dari surainya yang menjuntai bebas, bibirnya yang semerah buah cherry, alis mata yang teduh, hidung yang mancung, kelopak mata tajam menukik seperti kucing dan iris bola mata yang menyorot dingin namun menentramkan. Dia seperti seseorang yang memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi panutan dan pemimpin sejati...sosok Raja yang dilahirkan berparas cantik dan tampan...dan Jongin berkata satu hal malam itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Tawa itu terhenti lalu mata itu terbuka lebar. "AWAS!? DIBELAKANGMU!"

Jongin berbalik dan dia..."OH MY GAWWWWD!"

.

.

.

 **Lalu STOPPP! Ehehuehuheuheuheuheuehueuheueheue!/kpanjanganogeb**

 **Ji mi : cie...cie! uhuk! Uhuk!**

 **Sehun : ihik! Ihik! Yang udh ketemu ama gue...gehaha, cie yang nggak pernah pacaaran, cie jones,..cie..cie**

 **Jongin : diem lu bedua *BULSHINGAKUT***

 **Ji mi : EH GAISSSS! JONGIN BULSHING! HIIIH JONG ELO SEME KECE, SEKSI MESKI COKLAT KULIT ELO! JADI, JANGAN BETINGKAH KEK SEHUN OGEB!**

 **Sehun : emang gue betingkah kek apa, bego!**

 **Ji mi : kek ciel phantomhive *nyengirlebar***

 **Sehun : ah, author Ji Mi.. *malu2***

 **Ji mi : tapi elo mirip jerawatnya dia doang! Huahahaha!**

 **Sehun : *mukamarah* Thor elu mau masuk mulut Abiroruth atau dihangusin sama Daragon Velitheriun?**

 **Ji mi : *negukludah* DASAR CALON RAJA SENSIAN! *kaburbarengjongin***

 ***Deep bow***

 **KLIK REVIEW BARU KEMBALI!**

 **TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA...BEBERAPA HARI ATAU MINGGU ATAU BULAN!**

 **TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW –REVIEW –REVIEW! YANG MASUK! *tereakbarengKAIHUN**


End file.
